The ability to record digital video has become much easier and cheaper in recent years, and it is now possible to record round-the-clock video of mice in their home cages, as well as in experimental arenas such as operant boxes. In this project, we are pushing the boundaries of information that can be obtained with such video, and are extracting correlates of weight, size, feeding, and drinking from video analysis. This work will support our obesity studies, by giving us access to round-the-clock measurements of these parameters.